Centum
by NymboDerp
Summary: 100 prompt-based drabbles split into five chapters. Sena-centric. Shin, Kakei, Akaba, Karin, and Hiruma x Sena. #92 Innocence: "Big doe-brown eyes would be the death of him, really." COMPLETE
1. Kakei

**A/N:** This is just shameless self-indulgence. The order that the pairings will happen are: Kakei, then Shin, then Akaba, then Karin, and finally Hiruma.

* * *

Kakei Shun x Kobayakawa Sena

#1 - #20

* * *

**1\. Introduction**

Kakei was still embarrassed about the first time he talked to Sena, back when he didn't know that Sena was Eyeshield 21 and Eyeshield 21 was Sena.

**2\. Complicated**

"You overcomplicate things, Sena. I like you, and you like me. That's all."

**3\. Making History**

Though the annals of the Youth World Cup said otherwise, Kakei liked to think that the _real_ event was when Sena grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. With all the cameras on them. On live TV.

**4\. Rivalry**

Kakei knew that Sena's relationship with Shin was one that he couldn't touch, one that was "purely platonic"; but it didn't mean that he couldn't _not_ be jealous of it. No matter what Sena did to try and convince him otherwise.

**5\. Unbreakable**

Sena had always found Kakei as someone who was admirable: his imposing height, his strength and power, his unbending pride, and his determination to win… He seemed like someone who would never break, like a God amongst men.

**6\. Obsession**

"A-are you sure that you aren't with me b-because I'm Eyeshield 21?"

"Do you think I'm that shallow, Sena? I love _you_. Not Eyeshield. I merely admire Yamato-san, and his speed, and his sheer strength… I can still remember it, the way he tackled me and completely broke through my defence despite my greater height. I still cannot understand how you managed to defeat him, though I'm not surprised, since you _are_ the true Eyeshield now—"

"Kakei-san…"

"Yes?"

"Please be quiet."

**7\. Eternity**

When Sena agreed to give him a chance, Kakei nearly gave into the urge of pulling a _Mizumachi_ and ask Sena to marry him on the spot. But Kakei had been brought up properly, and knew that proposing to Sena before their first date wasn't the way to go about making sure Sena was his for the rest of eternity.

Perhaps he could pop the question after their third date?

**8\. Gateway**

Sena had heard of the phrase that 'the eyes were the window to the soul'; and Sena could honestly say that he had never seen such beautiful eyes (and such a beautiful _soul_) until he met Kakei.

**9\. Death**

Kakei's face was solemn, filled with a futile longing as he gently touched the cold surface of his dearly beloved.

"I… I will miss you." He murmured, voice cracking halfway as he pulled his hand away.

Turning his head away from the sight, he walked away from the casket that held his mangled football cleats. Sena tried not to laugh as he consoled his lover, leading him away from the dustbin.

**10\. Opportunities**

Sena had never thought that he was an opportunist, but the public baths were empty for once, and it was only him and Kakei there…

**11\. 33%**

"There was a one in three chance that you were going to win the fucking pipsqueak… better luck next time, blue-eyes!" Hiruma cackled, looking positively demonic as he pushed a heavily blushing Sena towards a triumphant Akaba.

**12\. Dead Wrong**

Sena had proven that he was more than worthy of being Eyeshield 21.

Kakei had never been so pleased to be proven wrong.

**13\. Running Away**

"I've always been a gopher, you know… timid. Always running on errands, always running away from bullies…"

"You don't need to say more, Sena."

"I'm glad that I've grown up that way. I wouldn't have become such a good runner – and I wouldn't have met you."

**14\. Judgment**

Kakei had always judged Sena, unknowingly though at first. He'd thought that Sena was a lying, unworthy son-of-a-bitch who didn't deserve to be called Eyeshield.

Then, he'd realised that he'd been much too hasty with his decision. Instead, Sena became someone… better. He was honest, and extremely talented. He was an American football-player that Kakei was honoured to have played against.

But now? His current judgement was that Sena…

Sena was his perfect companion.

**15\. Seeking Solace**

"It'll be alright… she's happy now. She's no longer suffering, Sena. Let's be happy for her, alright? And I'll be here, whenever you need me." Kakei murmured hesitantly, though sincerely.

**16\. Excuses**

He supposed that it was just an excuse to keep watching him and ogle his boyfriend, but Sena tried his hardest to take photos of not only Kakei, but the rest of the Kyoushin Poseidons for Hiruma.

**17\. Vengeance**

Sena narrowed his eyes on Kakei, trying to exert the image of an angry, unhappy man despite the nervous tremor in his fingers. "I'm heading home for the night—_to my parents'_. You don't have to follow me."

Turning on his heel, he marched out of the door with a small but full suitcase at his side, intent on not letting Kakei stop him. Yes, it was petty for him to snub the other, but really, he deserved it for deserting him when Agon came around to _bother_ him…

**18\. Love**

It wasn't easy to pinpoint it when Kakei fell in love with Sena, but he was fairly sure that it was the moment he realised that he could see himself living and growing older with the other, being able to see him continue to kiss the other on his lips despite the age that would cling to his features. He wanted to know whether or not that the delicate flush that decorated his cheeks was so endearing and charming that he wouldn't be able to look away, not ever, would continue to capture his attention just as much as it did the first time.

However, he hadn't realised that Sena had fallen in love the moment he'd seen Kakei's eyes – twin chips of cold, dark blue eyes – had softened into something warmer, something gentle whenever he looked at Sena.

**19\. Tears**

There was always a conflict within Kakei's heart whenever he saw Sena in tears.

On one hand, it broke his heart to know that Sena was sad enough, or hurt enough, to actually _cry_. On the other hand, Sena looked too cute crying whenever he teased him too much (sexually or not).

**20\. My Inspiration**

"You inspire me, Sena. You make me want to strive harder, to try and best you. I love that you make me want to be a better man for you, and… it's not just because of that, but it's why I love you."

Sena gulped, before turning his eyes away, flushing in embarrassment.

"Y-you're drunk again, Kakei-kun!" He cried out in denial.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha... hi. (I seriously love Kakei.)


	2. Shin

**A/N**: Let it be known that Shin is a teddy bear and I love him. He's the cutest technophobe and I feel really bad for him in all honesty.

* * *

Shin Seijurou x Kobayakawa Sena

#21 - #40

* * *

**21\. Never Again**

Sena nearly died of mortification when he saw what Shin had taken out of the boxes, in full view of both his mother and father.

"Shin-kun, you're _not_ supposed to take those photos out—_ever_!"

**22\. Online**

"When's the last time you've been on the internet?" Sena laughed, not being serious at all. "You're totally behind the times."

Shin frowned. "… I've never used the internet at all."

He paused.

"My parents have never let me touch a computer in the first place."

**23\. Failure**

Sena's views on success were much different to Shin's views.

For example, Sena felt accomplished being able to bench-press 50 kilograms after two years of long and hard practice.

Shin, however, found that he felt rewarded when Sena finally trusted him change the channels of the television without supervision.

**24\. Rebirth**

"Sena, if it were possible, I'd rather have been born differently."

"… Why's that?"

"Because I'd be able to call you, with my own phone, without any worries of breaking it."

**25\. Breaking Away**

Sena, it appeared, was cut from a different cloth to most of the American football players that he knew. He'd broke away from the mould and showed people that you didn't have to be a certain way to be a good player.

**26\. Forever and a day**

"S-Shin-kun… it's scary when you try to be romantic. Please stop it… i-if you don't mind."

**27\. Lost and Found**

"Kobayakawa-kun, please remember to visit the nurse's office before you leave. He also asked me to remind you to label your property and collect it from the lost and found," the principal of Deimon had said.

That afternoon after practice was over, Sena blinked at the sight of Shin sitting in a box right outside of the nurse's office, and he wondered what in the name of Heaven was going on.

**28\. Light**

Being put under the spotlight as the boy who'd dethroned the original Eyeshield 21, Sena found that he didn't mind the attention so much as long as he had Shin by his side.

Or rather, as long as he had Shin to hide behind.

**29\. Dark**

Mihae would describe Shin as the _dark and handsome_ sort, but Shuuma disagreed. He described Shin as the _strange but good man_ sort. Sena would shrug and just say that Shin was Shin, and that was that.

**30\. Faith**

Sena had wondered whether or not self-belief ever had a part in his growth as Eyeshield 21. After all, he _had_ started off having been conscripted into the team thanks to Hiruma, and had stayed initially because of this niggling sense that he needed to belong to the team.

Never had he allowed himself to believe in his own strength—not until Shin had reminded him of the change that had taken place inside of him, and reminded him that it had been _Sena_ who had become his true rival, his only rival. Shin had never considered anyone else, not even Yamato or Agon or even Panther.

It was then, and only then, that Sena realised that it wasn't his own self-believe that had helped him grow. It was the faith others had in him, the faith that Shin had within him.

**31\. Colors**

Sena spluttered as a bouquet of colourful flowers was shoved at him, eyes wide as he stared at Shin.

"Sakuraba said that flowers are good for helping people heal faster after an injury. Heal faster, so that we may play together again." Shin stated, waiting patiently for Sena to take hold of the bouquet. It was only when bandaged hands had a secure grip on it that Shin gave him a curt nod, turning around to leave the hospital room… leaving behind him a blushing but confused Sena.

**32\. Exploration**

"I wasn't expecting _this_ when you invited me out to spend time together." Shin said with a confused look on his face. "Why are we here?"

"To explore your _softer side_!" Sena said in response, grinning as he pulled Shin out of the building and onto the field where seven energetic puppies awaited them. "Besides, I know how much you love dogs."

**33\. Seeing Red**

Whenever Shin leaned in to kiss him, he couldn't help but note the charming flush of pink that would grace Sena's cheeks. It wasn't a _red_ sort of pink, but it was more of a… pink sort. But Shin wouldn't really know much about colours: he wasn't an artist after all.

He just found it strangely… adorable.

**34\. Shades of Grey**

Sena smiled up at Shin, reaching up to swipe his thumb across his cheekbone where a bead of sweat made its trembling way down his features. Shin's eyes – strangely silver in the morning light, when most of the time it would be a dark grey – were watching him carefully, considering his every action.

"It's time to head home now, Shin-kun."

**35\. Forgotten**

Sometimes, Shin found it strange that people would pass over Sena to fawn over Shin's ability on the field, when it was obvious that Sena was the one to be admired and feared.

**36\. Dreamer**

Sena finds it all too easy to remember how, just a year ago, he'd been a boy without any dreams or hopes for the future. He still can't believe that now, he's got more than enough dreams, more than enough hope to meet any challenge head on, with a smile and Shin by his side.

**37\. Mist**

Misty-eyed, Mamori found herself laughing wetly as she watched Sena leave her side to run towards Shin, flinging wiry arms around the much bigger man and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Shin's arms soon wrapped around Sena, but they let go of each other soon enough to stare at each other for a long moment, mutually basking in their reunion.

Smiling through her joyful tears, Mamori turned her back on the emotional scene, walking away from the two. It was time that Mamori finally, truly, let go of her little brother and let him grow out of the image she'd made of him years ago. She knew that Shin wouldn't let her down and get Sena hurt.

**38\. Burning**

They got on like a house on fire—though Sena personally thought that the idiom was rather misleading. They got on more so in a symbiotic manner: without the other, they wouldn't be able to… exist.

"Isn't that a bit drastic, Eyeshield?"

**39\. Out of Time**

Shin was a man who didn't _belong_. He was too… well, Sena shouldn't say this considering how biased he was, but he was too _perfect_ to belong to anything. He was exempt from everything around him, and stood as a solitude figure, displaced from society and time. But somehow, he'd looked at Sena and chose _him_ out of everyone else, and Sena was all too thankful for that.

**40\. Knowing How**

It wasn't as if either of them knew how relationships worked: Sena was too shy and too awkward to learn of these things, and Shin had never been able to empathise fully with anyone to the same extent as he had with Sena.

But it worked, anyhow.

Even if sometimes, Sena wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, and Shin was left speechless in confusion.

* * *

**A/N:** You can tell by just how much text I put here that ShinSena is one of my biases.


	3. Akaba

**A/N:** This one's a little more angsty than the others.

* * *

Akaba Hayato x Kobayakawa Sena

#41 - #60

* * *

**41\. Fork in the road**

_Life really does head off in all directions_, Akaba mused as he ran his fingers gently through Sena's hair. But he found that he didn't mind so much: life with Sena was one that he found so harmoniously peaceful, as if a _legato_* had joined all of their days together into a composition of beauteous sound.

**42\. Start**

As much as Sena would like to say that it all began when Sena had summoned up the nerve to blurt out his feelings to Akaba that night seven years ago at his high-school graduation ceremony, Akaba knew that for himself… it all started when he caught sight of Sena's eyes after their first match against each other, and he wondered at how his heart had jumped into a nervous _presto*_.

**43\. Nature's Fury**

Akaba agreed with the sentiment that there was no such fury as a woman scorned. He also agreed that Sena wasn't anything like a woman – and he rather liked him being the way he was, with flat planes on his chest and a solid presence at his side. But nonetheless, he found himself comparing Sena's temper with that of a woman's, a smile playing on his lips as he weathered the storm that was Sena.

**44\. At Peace**

He never really had been one for music, but Sena loved to listen to Akaba singing softly as he played his guitar late at night.

**45\. Heart Song**

The mornings were what Akaba enjoyed the most, when they could both stay in and wake up slowly and at their own pace, too lethargic to move away but all too aware of each other's wakefulness. He would often curl his arm tightly around Sena's waist, rest his head against the other's chest, just over his heart, and listen to the music of his pulse.

**46\. Reflection**

Perhaps it was just a reflection of his own twisted mind, but Akaba thought that Sena looked adorable in that cat suit.

(Too bad it was an actual _cat suit_, as in one of those mascot outfits. While he appreciated how tiny the mascot outfit made him look, he was sure that Sena would've looked much better in tightly fitting clothes.)

**47\. Perfection**

Sena thought that Akaba was perfect in all ways—apart from one. He couldn't dance even if it would save his life. Or cook, now that he thought about it.

**48\. Everyday Magic**

It wasn't every day that Sena would pick up a guitar and practice his (admittedly shaky) chords, but Akaba truly savoured these moments—and he never failed to remind Sena just how much he loved sharing his passion with his lover.

**49\. Umbrella**

The patter of raindrops against the fabric of his umbrella was a surprisingly soothing _staccato*_ to his ears despite how loud it was, but what Akaba enjoyed the most was the feeling of Sena curled up against his side, warm and solid in the midst of the autumn rain.

**50\. Party**

Sena wasn't really the type to enjoy large and loud parties like Akaba, so when Akaba walked into their apartment to find out that Sena had it crowded with their friends and family all screaming a cheerful _"Happy birthday!",_ he'd been more than a bit surprised by his little lover.

But in the end, he found himself agreeing to Sena's sentiments when the last of their straggling guests left their home, allowing them to celebrate a little more… privately.

**51\. Troubling Thoughts**

The rumours that kept flitting around over his head was a cacophony of noise that was starting to bother Sena extremely—especially when these rumours concerned his _boyfriend_ and his various _past conquests_. He'd have to rip the truth out of Akaba's lips himself if he wanted to put at rest these troubling thoughts…

**52\. Stirring of the Wind**

When he ran, clouds of dust would be formed behind him, and the wind would stir and push him further forward, making him faster and faster until you'd lose sight of him if you even blinked.

But for Akaba, when it came to Sena, he would never take his eyes off of him to look away at some other person or object—there would never be anyone else for him.

**53\. Future**

A future together didn't seem so imposing when he had Akaba at his side, waiting for him to fall to help pick him up again.

**54\. Health and Healing**

When Akaba found out he wouldn't be able to run again, his world had shattered into irreparable pieces.

No longer able to play football, no longer able to connect with the one of the few things that he'd loved passionately—he found himself resenting Sena for his ability despite knowing that Sena had no fault in this. It hadn't been Sena who had shattered his knee, and it sure as hell hadn't been Sena who revealed his condition to him.

Yet despite the vitriolic way he treated Sena, his only way of coping with the bitterness, it had been Sena who'd reminded him that football wasn't the only thing he had in his life. He still had his music, and he still had his friends. He still had Sena by his side.

**55\. Separation**

Kilometres away from each other, the only way they could reconnect was through faulty phone lines and shitty video calls, but Sena treasured these moments nonetheless. It was his confirmation that Akaba missed him.

**56\. Everything For You**

He was a famous musician now, known for his sultry voice and skill with the numerous instruments he could play. Sena didn't like how he had to share Akaba's voice with the public, but when Akaba had addressed him directly during one of his concerts, red eyes pinned on his doe-brown ones, Sena couldn't help but flush in embarrassed pleasure.

"Without my love, I wouldn't be here today. This song—all of this—is for you, Sena," Akaba murmured, eyes gleaming behind his glasses as he strummed his guitar softly, playing notes that were so familiar to Sena, that he fell asleep to every night.

**57\. Slow Down**

In all honesty, their relationship wasn't one that had moved too fast. It had been slow, even. They had started to address each other by their first names only after five months, and they'd moved in together after two years of courtship.

And honestly, Sena wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**58\. Heartfelt Apology**

Akaba's attempt at an apology made Sena smile instead, unable to keep a straight face at the reason why he was saying sorry.

It wasn't like Sena minded that Akaba had ruined the frying pans: at least he'd tried to cook him breakfast, and that was saying something about his devotion to Sena.

**59\. Challenged**

Sena took his words as a challenge, his eyes flaring up with excitement. Taking a firm step forward, he grabbed Akaba by his wrist, tugging him over to the kitchen.

"I'll teach you to cook rice, if that's the last thing I'll ever do!"

**60\. Exhaustion**

He was tired of living, too pained to want to even breathe or think or exist, and he was too _lonely_ to want to carry on. He crawled into bed and curled up on Akaba's side of the bed, desperately trying to remember what he smelt like and how his skin would feel under his hands. It was the only thing that would hold him together while they were far apart.

He missed Akaba so much.

* * *

* legato – Italian term meaning "tied together." A musical term for connected, smoothly played notes.  
* presto – musical term for an "extremely fast" tempo (200 beats per minute or above).  
* staccato – musical term for a series "detached" notes: typically sharp and short notes.

**A/N:** Well, I actually headcanon that in their future together, Akaba would lose his ability to run properly and turn to music instead for his future career. It's not the same, but music had been his first love, and Akaba realises that if he'd lost his music or Sena instead of football…


	4. Karin

**A/N:** This was super late. Sorry.

* * *

Koizumi Karin x Kobayakawa Sena

#61 - #80

* * *

**61\. Accuracy**

Karin was a part of Japan's strongest team as their regular quarterback, meaning that she had to have the most accurate passes, the best eyes and the best mind to control the flow of the game, but when she was faced with Sena's doe-eyes, she found that her butterfingers made her drop everything in her hands, and her eyes would be constantly averted and flickering away from their target, and her mind would stutter and stop whenever he was around.

She didn't know what to do about these feelings she had, but she could deduce exactly what it was that she was feeling.

It didn't mean that she could pretend it didn't exist, however.

**62\. Irregular Orbit**

Sena wasn't really the kind of guy that people would want to orbit around and get to know, but Karin couldn't deny that her boyfriend certainly had a strange charisma about him that made him _special_.

**63\. Cold Embrace**

She couldn't hold back her shriek of surprise when Yamato threw her into the pool, instantly soaking her (and her clothes) from head to toe, before throwing Sena in after her.

"Have fun, kids!" Yamato all but cackled, a grin on his face as he promptly locked them inside of the swimming pool with an ominous _click!_, making Sena and Karin look at each other nervously.

Despite how warm his words were, they could feel a shiver running down their spin, as if something cold had just embraced them and chilled them to the bone.

**64\. Frost**

Sena never liked the cold, but having Karin next to him, her scarf wrapped hazardously around the two of them in a futile attempt to ward off the winter chill, was something he wouldn't ever want to change.

Even if his toes felt like they were frostbitten, and his nose was going to freeze off of his face.

**65\. A Moment in Time**

It was the moments when Sena and Karin were alone and quiet that they were most relaxed, not having to play up to anyone's expectations but their own—and even then, they just had to be _just Sena _and _just Karin_, because that was all they had ever wanted to be.

**66\. Dangerous Territory**

Maybe sending the two cowards into the haunted house wasn't the nicest thing to do, but Yamato blamed Taka for not stopping him in the first place. However, even Taka couldn't deny that hearing Sena scream even higher-pitched than Karin was _hilarious_.

**67\. Boundaries**

They hadn't had to establish many rules throughout their relationship, much to the surprise of their friends. Sena and Karin lived together harmoniously, and it was rare that they would ever have a disagreement over anything, and that was something that most would envy about the two of them.

_"You're lucky, Sena," _Mamori would say with a grin, even as she tucked an arm around her husband's torso. _"Yuki-kun and I can only wish to be just like you two."_

**68\. Unsettling Revelations**

Looking rather nervous, Karin glanced over at a heavily bandaged Sena with worry evident in her gaze. How had he gotten so hurt? And why hadn't she known about it until _after_ he was treated for his injuries? She turned her head to give her captain a beseeching look, asking him with only her eyes exactly how he had gotten injured under his supervision.

"Don't worry your pretty head over him—he's fine. He's even passed the test, Karin! Now we know he's worthy of you," Hera Kureji said with a boisterous laugh, as if unbothered by the fact that he'd severely injured an opponent outside of a match.

Yamato grinned, ruffling Karin's blonde locks. "He'll be right as rain by the end of the week. Hera-taichou was gentle with your boy!"

Well, that didn't really reassure her of her boyfriend's health.

**69\. Shattered**

The window had shattered into a million pieces, scattered on the floor in a myriad of jagged crystalline shards. Outside, Sena could see the scandalised look on Karin's face at what just occured, and the embarrassed and rather terrified look on their daughter's face.

Unable to hold himself back, Sena couldn't help but laugh.

"You're just like your godfather!" He would remark later, ruffling his child's hair fondly. "Unable to throw, but able to catch them all…"

**70\. Bitter Silence**

When she was told that she wouldn't be able to have any more children, Karin had retreated into herself. Self-blame and anger over something she _knew_ was her fault had morphed her formerly gentle features into something colder and harsher.

Sena couldn't deny that she was still beautiful, but instead of the sweet sakura she used to resemble, she was more like porcelain. Aesthetic and hardened, but ultimately fragile.

And just like porcelain, she was untouchable, and she would spend hours staring at her bared abdomen through the vanity mirror, eyes reddened but not damp despite her obvious grief. Sena noticed that her fingers would constantly rub the scar that marred the skin beneath her navel, and he wished that he could reach out take her hand without the fear of rejection.

"Your mum still loves you," he would murmur to their daughter, kissing her gently on the forehead. "She just misses your brother very much."

**71\. The True You**

"I remember reading about your match with the Bando Spiders," Karin said offhandedly one day. "And I've watched your games before and after that match. You were finally freed, weren't you, Sena-kun?"

**72\. Pretense**

No matter how much she would deny it, and how many times he would reiterate her words, Mamori couldn't help but wonder about their marriage. Did Karin and Sena still truly love each other?

**73\. Patience**

"Sena… thank you," Karin murmured, sounding so delicately _broken_ that he couldn't help but reach out to pull her into his arms. Holding her close, a hand cradling her head and taking in shuddering breaths against the crown of her head, he could feel her hesitantly reach out to embrace him in turn. Her grip wasn't as strong as it used to be, and her fingers were brittle and thin against his shoulders—but she was _holding him_.

_No… thank you_, Sena thought in response, eyes burning with unshed tears.

She was finally back.

**74\. Midnight**

Yamato couldn't help but smirk when he caught sight of their identical, scandalised expressions as he walked in on them lips locked and hands roaming.

"Happy new year!" He called out teasingly, giving Karin an exaggerated wink and backing out slowly, making sure to mouth out a _use protection_ to the both of them.

A shit-eating grin appeared on his face at their resulting blushes, even as the door slid shut to hide them from view.

**75\. Shadows**

Karin had always jumped at shadows, but Sena—well, he could be worse, really.

**76\. Summer Haze**

Karin wasn't sure if it was the balmy air, or the feeling of his fingers brushing through her hair that made her lean in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. She could see his eyes soften up with affection despite the darkness of the summer night, and she couldn't help but smile.

No matter how much she hated the heat, she found that she would always welcome the warmth of his love.

**77\. Memories**

By the time he was eighty-seven, his hearing had started to fail, and his eyes would make images blur together into a myriad of hazy colours. He couldn't recall very well his child's, and of her children's, faces even when they came to visit him and Karin in their home.

Their names? Oh, you'd have to remind him of his daughter's eldest child's name. Oh! It was Mi-chan? Or was it Sayuki? No, it was Nana!

They would laugh and tell him he'd gotten old, that he should write their names on his wall to never forget them. And he would smile genially back at Nana, and tell them the stories of his youth, of the victories and of the sorrows that he'd faced, of being Eyeshield 21, of courting Karin and marrying her, and all of the people he'd met as a teenager.

Because even if he would forget names and faces of the people he knew now, he would never forget his past.

**78\. Change in the Weather**

The morning dawned upon them, sunlight creeping over tanned skin and slowly rousing the sleeping occupants of the room.

Stirring, their young daughter cracked doe-brown eyes open to stare at her parents with a bleary look on her face. Karin and Sena were apart, with their daughter separating them—but despite her lethargy, the little girl noticed that even in sleep, they were faced towards each other, Karin's arm tucked under Sena's head and their foreheads touching each other. They cocooned their daughter between them, and while it was _so_ interesting to watch them, the girl soon got bored of looking at her parents.

Blinking once, twice, she then turned her eyes to look out of the window—and she noticed the snowflakes clinging to the frosted glass.

A toothy grin soon spread across her juvenile features, and she bolted up, jumping repeatedly on the bed.

"It's snowing!"

Startled awake, her parents soon dissolved into fond laughter as their young daughter rushed around the house, trying to locate her winter boots and her fluffiest jacket.

"Should we tell her?" Karin asked quietly, resting a hand on her abdomen. Her thumb rubbed against the growing firmness under her skin, and she couldn't help the smile from appearing on her lips.

Sena kissed her lightly on the shoulder, climbing out of bed to get dressed. "It'll be like a Christmas present," he remarked with a smile. "She'll be happy, I think."

**79\. Illogical**

Sena and Karin were meant to be – everyone could see that.

But Unsui and Hiruma? Well, the less they thought about it, the better it would be for everyone involved. Even if it was completely and utterly _mindblowing in its strangeness_.

**80\. Only Human**

Jazz rang out across the room, filling the air with the sensuous beat and the soft crooning of a man's voice.

Sena's monotonous English accompanied the track as he absently glued in various photos onto the page, labeling each of them with the date and a short caption with carefully printed Japanese.

Karin stifled her soft chuckles as she placed a cup of tea next to him. Brushing back his gravity-defying hair, she placed a kiss where the brown locks faded to grey.

"We've had a good life," she murmured lovingly, taking the book from his unresisting hands to flick through the album.

Twenty-eight years of marriage had left its mark on their bookshelves, covered in awards and photo albums and trinkets that were dated from decades to mere days.

Sena's lips curled into a beaming smile. "_We're only human_," he said in his accented English, pulling her down into another kiss. "I love you, Karin."

Her eyes softened, and she smiled back.

Yes, they were only human.

* * *

**A/N:** Miscarriage often leads to divorce and a broken family. They, luckily, won't be facing that.

#80 refers to Jason Mraz's song.

This was longer than the usual... but whatever. Hiruma's next.


	5. Hiruma

Hiruma Youichi x Kobayakawa Sena

* * *

#81 - #100

* * *

**81\. A Place to Belong**

As strange as it was to most people, Hiruma was a… sanctuary to Sena. He'd given Sena somewhere to belong, and somewhere to call a home. And there was nothing Sena could do to repay him.

**82\. Advantage**

Being in a relationship with Hiruma, he had to admit, was something that came as a relief.

It came with the benefit of not being threatened or blackmailed on a daily basis, and _that_ was something Sena appreciated. A lot.

**83\. Breakfast**

Cereberos was always fed first in their little household. Everyday, at 7am sharp, a trembling servant who went by the name of Sena would serve his breakfast to him upon his very specially labelled food dish. Typically, he would given a plateful of raw, prime Wagyu steak that had been lovingly seasoned with sea salt, pepper and honey, and garnished with whatever seasonal fruit was available.

So, with that in mind, Cereberos had been expecting to find his meal being laid out for him by his _hu_manservant at 7am sharp. However, on that particular day, Cereberos found himself being unceremoniously kicked out of the dorm room by a cackling Hiruma.

Who was completely stark naked with an equally naked Sena in tow.

**84\. Echoes**

It was a surprise to find out that Hiruma's home was not, in fact, a dark and moist cave filled with bats and bones and loudly reverberating echoes of dropping water.

But it wasn't all that surprising to see a wall proudly mounted with numerous (technically illegal) guns.

**85\. Falling**

One of Hiruma's various quotes went something along like this: _fall down seven times, get up eight times_. However, Sena really doubted that he'd ever be able to get up after falling for Hiruma.

And he _really_ didn't want to, considering what Hiruma might do to him if he ever decided that he'd fall out of love with the blond.

**86\. Picking up the Pieces**

A soft sigh of exertion left his lips as he slowly bent his knees. They ached, constantly now, as he picked up the shattered pieces of a dusty, worn figure from the floor.

Just as slowly, he straightened back up, a hand moving to brace against his hip.

Laying the pieces upon his wrinkled palm, he looked at the object with a nostalgic look in his faded green eyes. His fingers, long and slender and weak now, curled around them.

How strange it was, that this one thing could send him fifty-some years back, back to a time when the only thing that seemed to matter was American football and dragging Musashi and Kurita with him to the Christmas Bowl.

Hiruma couldn't hold back the chuckle from escaping him at the remembrance of his—frankly _idiotic_—teenaged behaviour. However, it quickly dissolved into a series of coughs, which quickly caught the attention of a certain someone lingering outside of the room.

"What are you looking at, Youichi?"

Hiruma glanced up from the pieces on his hand to look at Sena, a faint smirk appearing on his lips. It was the same smile that had graced his features all those decades ago, back at Daemon High, never changing despite the years.

"Nothing that concerns you, pipsqueak," the man replied as he set aside the old Eyeshield 21 figure onto the counter, shuffling his way out of the dusty little room to rejoin Sena at the doorway. "It's just fucking dusty in there…"

Sena smiled, the laugh lines creasing the corners of his eyes as he took Hiruma's arm, his hand curling around the crook of his elbow. "You're just getting old, aren't you?"

Hiruma snorted, leading Sena away from fifty years of memories.

**87\. Gunshot**

The scariest part about Sena isn't his speed: rather, it's the gun-wielding demon smirking behind him, waiting for someone to slip up and experience his wrath.

**88\. Possession**

Sena would never _dare_ to presume that he owned Hiruma. But what he certainly did know was that Hiruma was unlikely to stray from him, if only by virtue (ha!) of his strange code of honour.

**89\. Twilight**

False dawn; it was during this brief period of time that Hiruma would finally let himself relax, sagging against the headboard with an uncharacteristically drunken look on his face—one that bespoke of exhaustion.

He would glance up at the ceiling, exhale slowly, before glancing down at the slumbering body next to him, illuminated only by the blue-tinted light of his laptop. The harsh glare of the light wouldn't be enough to wake up, having gotten used to it long ago.

Neither would the gentle brush of fingers against his cheek stir him, nor the way they would bury through his brown hair.

Hiruma much preferred it that way. With only the moon as his witness in the depth of the night would he finally let down his guard and indulge himself.

**90\. Nowhere and Nothing**

Sena's attempt at a first date was going nowhere—because he had _no ideas_, at all.

Thankfully, Hiruma always had contingency plans ready for the both of them.

**91\. Answers**

Sena had a lot of questions that Hiruma would never answer. If anything, he would attempt to 'answer' them, but only lead Sena around in endless circles and loops that would only leave him so confused that once Hiruma finished speaking, would make Sena just—stop inquiring about what he was curious about.

Even if it was about that strange collection of pastel-coloured rabbit plushies that lined the walls of their shared room.

**92\. Innocence**

Big doe-brown eyes would be the death of him, really.

Hiruma glowered down at Sena as the younger man merely stared back up at him, looking oddly childish despite his twenty-six years of age.

"You know, that innocent act doesn't work when you've got a fucking stubble on your baby face," the blond snarked, pushing Sena's face back with a bony hand.

He finally snorted in amusement when Sena let out a whine, pushing Hiruma's hand away from his mouth to retort back an impertinent, "You wouldn't know innocence even if it slapped you in the face with a wet fish!"

**93\. Simplicity**

"I made you a bento box, so make sure you finished it! Good luck at work, _anata_."

"I didn't fucking ask for this treatment when I asked you to marry me. It's fucking creepy; stop it _now_ before I shoot you."

Sena laughed, smirking at Hiruma rather unrepentantly. The frilly apron didn't detract from his mischief, however. It rather suited him.

"Too bad, _anata_. You're stuck with me now." He announced rather happily.

**94\. Reality**

"Just fucking come over here," Hiruma replied as he grabbed Sena's wrist, pulling him, bento and all, into a rather lewd kiss.

Cereberos glanced up momentarily from his food, before huffing, deeming them unworthy of any attention to continue ripping into the prime steak that lay in front of him.

**95\. Acceptance**

Monta sniggered behind his hand as he watched Hiruma scare off the football players from the school grounds using his various illegal firearms.

"It's like watching vultures trying to steal food from a lion," he remarked when Sena glanced over at him in askance. "Except you're the food, Hiruma-senpai's the lion, and Shin-and-co are the vultures."

Sena's eyebrows furrowed even more, and he looked at his best friend in sheer confusion. "Monta… that's kind of weird, even for you. Mind speaking in clear Japanese?"

Did… did Sena just really _not know?_ About how big and stupid of a crush the stars of their rival teams had on him?

Monta laughed even louder. "You're such an idiot, Sena!"

"I don't get it! Tell me!" Sena demanded, even as Monta began to run away, taunting Sena with knowledge that he didn't have.

To be honest, even if Monta _did_ tell Sena, he doubted that he would accept the fact; he'd probably deny it.

**96\. Lesson**

"Youichi-kun? I really don't think you need to do that—" Sena winced as the blond shot a few rubber bullets at the backsides of their newest team members, trying to convey his sympathy and understanding to them with a wordless and helpless smile.

Hiruma cackled, even as he slung an arm around Sena's waist. "They'll never learn if I don't give them a little _incentive_. Look at what it fucking did to you!"

His arm, and by extension hand, slid further down to squeeze the back of his thighs (_and was that his hand on his backside now?_) tightly.

"Got your golden legs and your fucking ass into gear, eh?"

**97\. Enthusiasm**

Sena had been so very excited for this particular day, grinning and happily puttering about the house as he prepared himself (and Hiruma, who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic and more sullen than anything, really) for it.

So it was just his luck that he'd fallen sick, right as Kakei returned from abroad to visit.

"Apologies, but you really can't visit Sena," Hiruma yowled, smirking widely at Kakei at the doorway. "You see, he's really fucking sick; wouldn't want _A-grade player Kakei _sick too, now would we?"

A smug smirk was on his face as he slammed the door into the blue-eyed American footballer's face, returning to stalk back to his bedroom, where a sniffly and feverish Sena lay.

Or rather, a _delightfully_ vulnerable Sena awaited.

**98\. Game**

No, it wasn't just a game to him.

It was more than that.

Sena meant more to Hiruma than just a notch in his belt. Hell, he wouldn't have put up with him for all this time if he really _had_ been just a notch—but that didn't mean that Hiruma had to tell him what he really felt, now did he?

**99\. Protection**

It wasn't exactly a surprise when Sena found himself in the embrace of an overly protective Mamori, who was all but _spitting_ at Hiruma in an attempt to protect him from the blond man. He couldn't help but compare her to Sasaki-san, who would do the exact same thing towards another man (Akaba, but _everyone_ knew that that was a product of misdirected and misunderstood emotion)—but this wasn't the time to think about that.

Sighing softly at how he was trapped by his surrogate sister's startlingly strong grip, he sent Hiruma an apologetic smile, as if to ask for forgiveness for Mamori's behaviour. She wasn't usually this… venomous. But then again, he supposed it was because she'd found Hiruma pinning him against a wall in a position that could be seen as imposing and bully-like.

"Mamori-nee-chan…" Sena called out, trying to distract her. "Hiruma-kun didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you mean by _that?_" Mamori asked rather dangerously.

"Well… he's my boyfriend for one."

"WHAT?!"

**100\. Endings**

Football had been their beginning, but the lack of it wouldn't be their end: Hiruma knew this for sure.

He would make their relationship something that would last even longer than a trophy or fame; Sena would love him without end, and in return, Hiruma would perhaps, possibly, _maybe_ show him devotion that was equal—or greater.

(He'd never been much of a romantic, however; Sena would just have to fucking deal.)

* * *

**A/N:** And this is the end of this magnificent journey. Thank you so much for following this so far, and stay tuned for my next fic/drabble series!


End file.
